Random Adventures and Struggles
by IWanttoSleep123
Summary: Want to go on a random adventure? Then join Pit and the others for some inane stuff! But a new evil rises up in the shadows.
1. Introduction: New Characters

Before I can do any writing let me tell the characters I'll be using with the regular cast of Uprising. These are characters that I myself thought of. I did not take any of these names from other users. Without further ado let me introduce:

_Hecatee_

Age: Looks like a 13 year old girl.

Race: Angel

Gender: Female

Hair Color: Yellow

Hair Style: Out and flowing with bangs on the left side.

Skin Color: Similar to Pit's skin color

Eye Color: Orange

Outfit: A white short dress with a long black jacket with gold vine designs around the cuffs and at the bottom, black gloves, white and gray boots, and a red holder with a gold symbol of Palutena on it used for carrying her Samurai Blade.

Height: 5'3 (Same height as Pit)

Main Weapon Usages: Blades, Bows, Staffs, Palms, Clubs, Arms, Cannons, Claws.

Least Weapon Usages: Orbitars.

Often Used Weapons: Palutena Blade, Silver Bow, Samurai Blade, Aquarius Blade, Meteor Bow.

Personality: Often caught reading or translating documents, makes fun of Pit when necessary and sometimes on Dark Pit. Worships Palutena like Pit, but sometimes questions her plans when guiding Pit in battle. Hates to be called a "book worm". Focuses more on melee than range attacks. Sometimes carries blades everywhere she goes in case something goes bad.

_ Delta_

Age: 12

Race: Human

Gender: Female

Hair Color: White

Hair Style: High flowing twin tails with bangs that seperate around the right side of her face.

Skin Color: Light tan

Eye Color: Green

Outfit: a sleeveless white shirt with black and white pants. Wears green and pink boots with white high socks. Gloves that are white and pink and wears a dark navy blue cloak with gold outlines. On the cloak is a small white cat's head winking on the right side of her cloak.

Height: 5'0

Main Weapon Usages: Orbitars, Claws, Palms

Least Weapon Usages: Clubs, Blades, Arms, Bows, Cannons, Staffs.

Often Used Weapons: Paw Pad Orbitars, Tiger Claws, Virgo Palm.

Personality: An insane cat lover, makes weird comparisons, sometimes will act like a cat, doesn't like to worship any of the gods. Focuses mostly on range attacks, but can do melee attacks.

_Stratis_ (from the Greek word stratigos)

Age: 16

Race: Human

Gender: Female

Hair Color: Black

Hair Style: High Ponytail (almost like Erza's ponytail in Fairy Tail)

Skin Color: Fairly pale (almost close to Palutena's skin color)

Eye Color: Blue

Outfit: a black and blue shirt and black short pants. Black gloves and blue and yellow boots. Wears a cloak that is black with silver outlines a little above the bottom of the cloak and rim of the hood.

Height: 5'7

Main Weapon Usages: All nine weapon types.

Least Weapon Usages: N/A

Often Used Weapons: a blue and black axe called the "Elucidator" (I think that is how you spell it. Correct me in the reviews)

Personality: A quiet teenager with a dark past rebels against the gods. Rarely speaks to anyone or seen in public. Always working in the dark. Always swinging the axe as if it was club but it has high range and melee.


	2. Random Chapter 1 Switcheroo Madness

**_Random Chapter # 1 _**

_**"Switcheroo Madness"**_

Up in the high heavens of Skyworld, we see our angelic hero Pit, holding a piece a paper in his hand running to his goddess, Palutena. As he enters her domain he bumps into his twin, Dark Pit.

"PIT STAIN!" Dark Pit yelled. "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!"

"LIKE ITS MY FAULT!" Pit shouted. "What are you doing here anyway?!"

"Apparently..." Palutena said. The two angels looked at the goddess. "Phosphora sent out a huge electrical blast so powerful that almost all of Virdi's domain has been destroyed. So until they fix her domain, Viridi, Phosphora, Dark Pit, Arlon, and Cragalanche will be staying here for the time being."

"Oh I see. But enough about that." Pit said as he lifts up the piece of paper. As he lifted it up, a swirl of autumn leaves appeared and inside it was Viridi and Phosphora. Pit, Palutena, and Dark Pit turned to see them.

"Oh. Hi Viridi." Pit said.

"Hello Pit. What'cha got in your hand?" She asked while looking at the paper. Pit turned back to face Palutena and explained how he found it. He said that he found it during his adventure against the Underworld Army. He meant to show to Palutena but didn't have the time until right now.

"I see." Palutena said holding the paper. Everyone huddled around Palutena. But Viridi, due to her small stature she couldn't see all that much. She became agitated.

The paper was dirty and it had ancient Greek words and it read:

_**'Οποιος διαβάζει αυτό, η πρόσωπο που θα αλλάξει τις ψυχέ με πρόσωπο δίπλα τους.**_

"Now lets see here... " Palutena said. But soon after, Viridi snatched the paper out of Palutena's hands.

"Mistress Viridi! Seriously? " Phosphora exclaimed.

"Its not my fault that I'm not to par to height as everyone else. Besides anything Palutena can do, I can do better." Viridi stated.

"She still thinks that?" Dark Pit thought. As he thought that, Viridi began to read the paper. Once she was done the paper began to glow and so did everyone else.

"H-HUH?!" Viridi stammered.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" Palutena said terrified.

"I DON'T KNOW BUT-" Pit said but suddenly stopped talking. The glowing stopped and everyone was dead silent with their eyes closed. Pit opened his eyes and walked around. When he came across a nearby mirror,his eyes bulged at his reflection. Instead of his young boyish self, he was literally Lady Palutena. Then he saw his body looking at him in shock. They walked up to each other.

"Uh.. Lady Palutena is that you?" Pit asked

"Yes." Palutena answered. "Is that you Pit?" Pit nodded to her answer. After moments of silence the others also opened their eyes as well. Now we have Viridi in Dark Pit's body, Dark Pit in Virdi's body, and for unexpected reasons Pandora was their and switched with Phosphora. Everyone began to scream in panic until Hecatee showed up. Instead of her regular outfit, she was wearing a black t-shirt with a picture of an Orne on it with a black sweater, gray short pants and a white hat. She was furious.

"IT'S 4:00 AM IN THE MORNING AND AN ANGEL IS TRYING TO SLEEP! WHY IS EVERYONE SCREAMING!?" Hecatee shouted. Everyone stopped screaming the minute Hecatee said that. Everyone looked at her with fear.

"Well..you see..." Palutena began.

"UH-HUH." Hecatee said. Palutena explained everything what happened. When she was done explaining Hecatee stood there with her mouth opened. She gave an "are you serious" face to Palutena and Palutena nodded to her answer.

"Well if you need me I'll be in the Skyworld library fixing this. I'll call you guys on my phone when I'm done. So adjust to this." Hecatee said. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy. "What?" She asked.

"You have a smartphone?" Pit asked. Hecatee answered his question by saying yes. Hecatee left the room leaving the others with nothing to do. They began talking to each other.

"Do you think Hecatee will really fix us?" Phosphora questioned.

"Are you kidding me? Hecatee is best book translator in all of Skyworld! I'm sure she can do it!" Palutena cheered.

"But still... she just came back to Skyworld. And she's been gone for twenty-eight years." Pit intervened.

"Yeah but, I've heard she was best at that kind of stuff before she left." Dark Pit commented.

"Either way, its whether she's capable of switching us back. Now lets go to sleep." Viridi said. Everyone fell asleep until morning when Hecatee showed up. Everyone looked at her. She was in her regular outfit, but the jacket and dress was torn, her hair was a mess, her face was dirty, and next to her was Pandora on the ground unconscious covered in bruises.

"Uhh.. what happened?" Pit asked.

"Long story. Now lets switch you back! "Hecatee said cheerfully. Everyone exept Hecatee got next to their switched partner. Hecatee asked if everyone if their ready. All them nodded. Hecatee began by saying the enchantment until the paper glowed again causing everyone to glow as well. When the glowing stopped everyone had their eyes closed. Pit opened his and saw youthful self again. He was as happy as the others.

"Thank the heavens this is now over!" Hecatee said before passing out.


End file.
